One Last Chance
by rusticsky
Summary: She's known no love. Never named, insignificant her entire life. So when She is somehow miraculously saved from death, StarClan gives her a name of her own and a new body, as well as a second chance at Her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Fair warning, this first chapter has suicide in it. If you are bothered by that, do not read. It's not explicit or anything.**

She was born of war. She's known no love, ever. That's where our story starts, with an elderly cat giving up on her life. The moon was falling, and the sun was rising. A new day, she'd always say, another chance to fail.

The cat stood by the canyon, a large cliff prepared to take her life. Although she was scared, she dare not show it.

She wouldn't die a hero.

She wouldn't be remembered.

Her parents had told her those two sentences right after she was born, and they'd haunted her since. Destined to be nothing. A mere ant in a whole universe.

And She jumped.

It was quicker than She imagined, much quicker. She was falling-faster than ever before. And then She hit the ground. She expected to hear a cracking of bones, feel more pain than ever, but for some reason She didn't. She didn't feel anything at all. No soreness, no pain. She got up onto her paws, confused. How was She alive? And then She saw them. Starry forms scattered around her. They each sat, with no distinction between each other except for their smell. And, in starry letters, their names, spelled on their pelts.

"I'm dead. Thank StarClan!" She mewed, enthusiastically. But the StarClan cats showed no pity, no emotion. She was confused at their blank faces. "What'd I do wrong?"

"You tried to commit suicide. You _wanted_ to be dead," one said, with the name Bluefur on her pelt. "You needed help, but were too afraid to reach out."

"I had no one to reach out to. I _had_ to die. I don't mean anything."

"Really? You are an important cat. Everyone's important. There's a man out there whose traveled all of time and space and has never met someone unimportant," a cat with the name Fireheart mewed.

"Well, he hasn't met me. I'm so unimportant I don't even have a proper _name."_

"You do have a name," all of the cats said in unison. She was a bit freaked out. No, She didn't. She never had a name. The insignificant she-cat She was didn't deserve a name.

 _In times gone by,  
Insignificance is always a lie,  
In times gone by._

 _She will live,  
She will thrive,  
She will no longer live,  
A lie. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Its really short still, but I'm keeping them short until I introduce the main problem, which should be pretty soon. I'm going to update slower so I can work on TSW and Doctor's Silence too.**

She opened her eyes, waking up from what she recalled to be a deep slumber. A name popped up in her mind out of nowhere. Emberpool. Emberpool? What type of name is that? Embers get burnt out in water!

She- no, Emberpool, examined her surroundings. It was ThunderClan's warrior den. How did she know that? She was a rogue that believed in StarClan, not a full blown clan cat! Emberpool looked down at her paws. Oh no. What happened to her beautiful golden fur? It was a soft gray! With white mittens! How did this-

A new voice appeared in her mind, _You have a chance at a new life. A good life. Now make the best of it, because remember, you are important. Never forget that, Emberpool. You are important._ It was that of the cat named Bluefur, she remembered. The words echoed in her mind. You are important.

So Emberpool walked out of the warrior den, and quickly saw many cats scattered around the big ravine. There was one that stood out to her. A golden tom. She knew who it was without second thought. Her father. That's impossible, he's dead! And then, her eyes fell on someone she'd loathed for years. She wanted to yowl and shred that cat to death. Her mother. But something told her not to touch either of them. They both looked much younger than when she last saw them, and her mother looked like she was expecting kits. The two were eying each other, but didn't seem to dare speak.

"Mumblefoot, you should be helping Tansyeye in the medicine den, you don't want her to become Blindeye!" a dark black tom scolded. Mumblefoot, Emberpool's father, disappointedly walked away, with a longing look at Emberpool's mother. Emberpool approached her mother.

"Clover, what's wrong?"

"Cloverthorn, I've told you this a million times, Emberpool! And uh, nothing…" Cloverthorn looked down at her paws, and Emberpool could see regret in her face.

"What's wrong, Cloverthorn?" Emberpool was confused at how she was actually being nice to her mother.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Uh, sure…"

"Come on. Let's go out of camp. We can't have anyone overhearing." The two exited camp, and hid behind a tree about thirty feet away. "I don't know when I'll be kitting, apparently really soon, so I need to tell someone. These kits are… Mumblefoot's."

"What's wrong with that?"

"He's a medicine cat, Emberpool! If anyone finds out, we'll both be banished! I just can't have that happen. It'd break my heart for my kits to not be raised in ThunderClan. I just wouldn't be able to look at them without thinking of what a failure I am." Emberpool's hatred for her mother suddenly faded. Clover had never hated just her. She'd just been too afraid of her past. Emberpool almost felt bad.

"That's… terrible," Emberpool sighed, "I can't imagine being out of a clan."

"Yes. What if they just exile Mumblefoot? Can you even think of what it'd be like to be raised without a father?" Emberpool internally rolled her eyes. Story of her life. Mumblefoot… she didn't dare to think of his dreaded fate. He died years ago, by a twoleg gun, Clover had said.

"I can't," Emberpool lied. "My father was a great cat, and I'm sure Mumblefoot will be too." It sounded like Mumblefoot was a good cat. She never heard too much of him. Emberpool, now that she thought of it, didn't even know who her father was here.

"So are you and Cedarstorm planning to have kits someday?"

"Cedarstorm?" Emberpool was confused.

"Yeah. Your best friend, and obvious lover!"

"Uh, yeah," Emberpool replied, "someday." But Emberpool just didn't know enough about her new life, clearly. She needed to know somehow. Cloverthorn wasn't the right person, but she was so open talking about things with Emberpool. Emberpool decided she'd just figure it out with time. Suddenly, Cloverthorn gasped.

"My kits are coming!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm glad to hear your enjoying it.**

 **Whitespirit: The reason all of the She's is capitalized is kinda going back to the fact that in the Bible, the Lord's name is always capitalized. I thought, hey, why not just capitalize it to show that pronouns are basically her name? So that's why it's capitalized. Thank you, though!**

Emberpool saw her small former self., but didn't recognize the cat she saw. So young, so perfect. As days passed, she saw the innocence grow in the young cat. But she was still unnamed, extremely vulnerable. Cloverthorn had been so protective of her young one, nothing like Emberpool remembered.

Emberpool had "had" siblings. But they'd died out. Cloverthorn only had one kit. How many lies were in her childhood? How did Cloverthorn become so heartless? It was impossible for Emberpool to see. Cloverthorn was so kind, completely unlike the Clover Emberpool knew.

When Cedarstorm and Emberpool first met, Emberpool felt almost relieved. He wasn't the best warrior, but he was kind and sassy, just as Emberpool had always dreamed her mate would be.

"Emberpool, no matter what, remember I'll be on your side. Always." Cedarstorm had said after their first meeting. She'd gazed into his eyes and Emberpool just couldn't look away.

All was peaceful until somehow the word got out about Mumblefoot and Cloverthorn. The leader stayed in his den all day, contemplating with the deputy about what to do with the two cats and their kit. Emberpool helped comfort Cloverthorn, she tried her best.

Emberpool was shocked to hear the word that came out of the leader's mouth. "Exile!"

"No… this can't be happening," Cloverthorn mumbled.

"It'll be okay, Clove'. I promise. We'll do fine, and so will our kit," Mumblefoot said to his mate. Emberpool watched the two, so much pain in her eyes. This was how it happened.

"If it's okay, could I go with them for a few days? Just to make sure they don't die?" Emberpool asked, frettedly. But the leader looked at her, a bit confused.

"It's an exile. We don't care what happens to them."

"Please! The kit could die!"

"Fine, I'll give you a week," the leader turned to Mumblefoot and Cloverthorn, "Get out of my sight and off this land!" Emberpool walked away with Cloverthorn and Mumblefoot and her small younger self. They exited ThunderClan territory, and had not come very far off the land when the stench of twolegs entered Emberpool's nose.

"You two, go hide with the kit. I'll keep guard," Mumblefoot said, calmly and quietly.

"Your the medicine cat, I'm the warrior. I'll keep guard," Emberpool argued.

"No, I insist," Mumblefoot said.

"Fine," Emberpool rolled her eyes, and searched around for a hollow log for the three of them to hide inside. There wasn't exactly a hollow log nearby, so a bush would have to do. They ran towards it. Emberpool couldn't help but dread what was coming. The story… she knew her father's death was not a lie.

The twoleg, with the hunting gun came out from behind a tree, and before Emberpool could yowl for Mumblefoot to come hide there was the cracking of a gunshot. Mumblefoot collapsed.

"Don't want it killing the prey, eh?" the twoleg chuckled. Emberpool looked desperately over at Cloverthorn, who was too shocked to say anything.

"Go. If anyone else is to die, it should be me. Take the kit. Go!" Cloverthorn hissed. But the twoleg left, and Emberpool sure wasn't going to leave- not yet. "Why did I even become a mother?" Cloverthorn sighed hopelessly.

'Because you're a great cat," Emberpool replied. When she was younger, she never would have said that. But Cloverthorn only growled.

"Please leave us," Cloverthorn snarled, "I can't have the constant reminder of the clan around." Emberpool's heart broke. She ran. She ran away from all her problems. She had to go back to the clan. She needed answers.

Answers that only could be found in the stars.


End file.
